Total Drama MADNESS
by theharvestquill
Summary: 22 new contestants... 1 new host... and all submitted by you! Will your creative character make the cut? What would they do with a chance for 1,000,000? Find the form inside - well, what are you waiting for? Rated T just in case.
1. Send in Form

**Hi, people! This is Izzy who is resorting to the "Total Drama Island" send-in-your-character stories!! (I am also creating a new HM fic) "No", says you! Don't worry! There'll be lotsa laffs in this one!! So go ahead and paste the following form into a review. I will choose 22 campers, as well as a host. Please post either "Host" or "contestant" at the beginning of your review! On Tuesday, I will announce the finalists!! Make your characters creative and I don't lots of stereotypes (mean-girls, jocks, nerds etc.) Submit 1 or 2 and … Good Luck!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island**

FORM (Host/Contestant)

Full Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair color + style:

Eye color:

Height:

Weight:

Other physical features:

Regular - everyday clothes:

Formal clothes:

Sleepwear/PJs:

Bathing suit/swimwear:

Attitude/Personality:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Attitude towards other characters:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobias:

Quirks/Annoying Traits:

Frequent sayings:

Friends:

Enemies:

Pairings? (Yes, No, Who?) :

If contestant, what will they do with the money:

Why your character is different and special:

Brief History:

Small paragraph from your character about why he/she should be allowed on the show (Audition Video):

**Good luck and I may (if needed) post an example. **

**: ) Izzy**


	2. Example Form

**Hey, everyone! I've only got 5 reviews so far, and I need a lot more… so keep them coming! I'm adding an example for those who don't understand some of the categories – also, this allows you to review this chapter and submit another character! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island**

FORM **(Contestant)**

Full Name: Amber Brady

Age: 23

Gender: F

Hair color + style: Auburn pixie cut

Eye color: Green

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 130 lbs

Other physical features: small red mouth, pale skin and delicate features

Regular - everyday clothes: black t-shirt with large silver crescent moon on the front

Formal clothes: long midnight blue dress with silver beads/ false gems scattered across the top half

Sleepwear/PJs: baggy plue plaid sweat-pants and blue tank top

Bathing suit/swimwear: dark blue water-shirt and bikini bottom

Attitude/Personality: quiet, shy, mysterious

Hobbies: reading, staring off into space

Talents: Amber is a really good contortionist

Attitude towards other characters: reserved and shy, smiles and is friendly, but really doesn't like many of them

Likes: star-gazing, Thai food and koalas

Dislikes: baseball, basketball, hockey

Phobias: BUGS, the color yellow

Quirks/Annoying Traits: will often let out loud and annoying sighs, especially when someone is trying to tell a joke or story.

Frequent sayings: "I'm fine." "I don't mind." "It's okay."

Friends: outgoing girls that can "protect" her

Enemies: people that like to insult others

Pairings? (Yes, No, Who?) : yes!! a jock or show-offy guy

If contestant, what will they do with the money: spend it on building her own planet/star observatory

Why your character is different and special: she is not a stereotype, and is shy but can say interesting things or do really cool stuff when you least expect it.

Brief History:

Amber is the sole daughter of a billionaire, rare artifact seller. She never tells anyone this and has lost virtually all contact with her father (and mother, who ran away to become a circus performer). She graduated from high school as 3rd in her class and finished college with honors in astronomy. Amber decided to enter this contest because she is bored with her life and wants to do something exciting.

Small paragraph from your character about why he/she should be allowed on the show (Audition Video):

"Umm… hi… I'm Amber Brady and I really want to be in this competition. I don't know if I will win, but I am very good at compass directions and star-gazing… I think that I could really help my team members… so please let me into this contest… I will be a valuable… umm… member of this team… okay… please! Umm… bye…."

**So, come on, keep reviewing and post any questions you may have!!**

**~Izzy**


End file.
